NUBIVAGANT
by cyberpandaa
Summary: Hoseok mencintai Namjoon dengan sederhana, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sepenat apapun Hoseok berada di markas FBI, Namjoon selalu mengangkat penatnya. Namjoon adalah rumah untuk Hoseok kembali[BTS FANFICTION-NAMSEOK]


**NUBIVAGANT**

 **Author: cyberpanda_ (on wattpad)**

 **Genre: Romance, (lil bit) Crime, Drama, FBI-AU**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Contain of graphic and homosexual sex scene. Mention of blood, shooting guns, mental illness, and self-harm.**

 **Ps: Hoseok is bottom but absolutely a domminant on this ff.**

 **READER DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat kekasihnya masih tertidur pulas sementara cahaya matahari sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Tanpa sadar dia memajukan tubuhnya untuk menciumi wajah yang tampak tenang itu hingga terdengar suara protes.

 _"G'morning, sleepyhead."_ Hoseok kembali memberikan ciuman, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah ciuman terakhirnya di pipi kekasihnya, ciuman itu cukup kuat sehingga menimbulkan suara dan meninggalkan bekas. "Sudah sepenuhnya bangun?"

Tapi janji itu harus diingkari oleh Hoseok sendiri ketika poni kekasihnya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan dahi, Hoseok akan sangat bodoh jika tidak mengecup bagian wajah kekasihnya yang satu itu.

Namjoon terkekeh, tidak pernah bisa menandingi semangat Hoseok di pagi hari, membiarkan Hoseok menghujaninya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. "Tidak berangkat sekarang?" Namjoon tersenyum kecil ketika mata mereka bertemu, ada semu tipis di kedua pipi Hoseok. "Aku tidak ingin Matthew mengira aku yang membuatmu terlambat."

"Teganya kau mengusirku." Hoseok ikut masuk ke dalam selimut, mempermudah dirinya untuk memeluk Namjoon yang masih bertelanjang dada karena percintaan mereka tadi malam. "Aku yang digagahi tapi kenapa kau yang tidur pulas sekali?"

Namjoon tidak menanggapinya, untuk beberapa saat dia menikmati jari-jari Hoseok yang bermain di wajahnya, namun kemudian dia menyadari ada kalus pada ujung-ujung jari Hoseok dan mencium aroma alkohol yang kuat. "Terlalu banyak investigasi akhir-akhir ini?" Namjoon membawa telapak tangan Hoseok menuju bibirnya, menciumnya cukup lama.

Kepala Hoseok mengangguk kecil, "apa aku harus mengambil cuti? Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma Namjoon yang menenangkan.

"Jangan. Kau semestinya mengambil cuti untuk pernikahan kakakmu, bukan aku."

Suasana hati Hoseok yang awalnya sangat baik berubah drastis setelah mendengar kalimat Namjoon. Sebelumnya mereka sudah berkali-kali membahas ini, dan selalu berakhir pada konfrontasi tidak penting namun menguras emosi. Hoseok selalu bilang bahwa dia tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya, bahkan jika kakaknya terbang dari Gwangju menuju Wolf Trap lalu mengemis di depan rumah merekapun – Hoseok tidak akan merubah pendiriannya. Hoseok sudah dibuang belasan tahun yang lalu oleh keluarganya karena orientasinya, dan Hoseok tidak akan kembali. Tapi Namjoon berbeda, dia menginginkan Hoseok untuk datang, dengan atau tanpa dirinya. Namjoon selalu bilang bahwa memaafkan adalah jalan terbaik bagi Hoseok agar Hoseok bisa hidup tanpa beban bersamanya. Seperti konfrontasi mereka pada umumnya, Hoseok akan membalas dengan argumen keras. Selalu mengatakan bahwa tanpa memaafkanpun, dia sudah bahagia dan hidup tanpa beban bersama Namjoon sebab Hoseok tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Namjoon menghela napasnya pelan begitu menyadari bahwa Hoseok tidak menyukai apa yang dia katakan barusan. " _We're not having this conversation. I'm sorry."_ Dia membalas pelukan Hoseok, sungguh menyesal atas apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Hoseok hanya mendengus, dia juga tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, maka dari itu Hoseok hanya membalas ucapan Namjoon dengan mengelus bekas tembakan yang sudah menjadi keloid yang ada di bahu kekasihnya.

Teringat oleh Hoseok hari itu. Hari di mana Namjoon kehilangan kewarasannya dan mengamuk di TKP, mengontaminasi barang bukti. Hoseok terpaksa harus memberikan satu buah timah panas di bahu Namjoon untuk membuat lelaki itu diam. Sungguh, hari itu adalah hari terburuk bagi Hoseok selama karirnya menjadi agen FBI. Bukan hanya karena dia menembak Namjoon, tapi juga karena melibatkan perasaan di dalamnya.

"Kadang masih gatal. Apalagi jika sudah berkeringat." Namjoon tahu betul bahwa rasa penyesalan Hoseok karena sudah menembakinya masih sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan Namjoon tidak pernah bisa meyakinkan Hoseok bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya adalah tindakan yang sangat benar sebagai agen FBI. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia mengontaminasi TKP, Namjoon sudah kehilangan kuasa atas pikirannya sendiri, jadi apa yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok adalah hal yang tepat agar Namjoon tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi. "Kalau dilihat-lihat bekasnya keren juga. Bisa buat satu lagi di bahu sebelah kananku?"

"Nanti kubuat kalau kau selingkuh." Jawab Hoseok sambil tertawa. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar lelucon Namjoon yang ingin ditembaki oleh dirinya lagi sehingga rasanya sudah biasa saja dan bisa membalasnya denagn lelucon lain. "Oh ya, Everlyn bilang bahwa dewan agung menginginkanmu kembali. Bukan sebagai dosen tapi sebagai tangan kanan Matthew."

"Tidak mau." Namjoon menjawab cepat. Tepat setelah insiden penembakan itu, dewan agung langsung mengetahui bahwa Namjoon tidak berada di dalam kondisi yang kondusif untuk mengajar ataupun menjadi agen lapangan sehingga surat pemecatan langsung diturunkan. Dan Namjoon menerimanya dengan lapang dada, bahkan tanpa surat pemecatan itupun Namjoon juga akan mengundurkan diri dari FBI dan lebih memilih menjadi dosen di kampus biasa seperti dia saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mahasiswaku. Ada tangung jawab di sana. Beritahu itu pada Everlyn."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk, dia juga mendukung keputusan Namjoon ini. Walaupun Namjoon menjawabnya tanpa memberi jeda untuk berpikir, tapi Hoseok yakin bahwa Namjoon sudah memikirkan bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa dewan agung menginginkan Namjoon kembali dan sudah memikirkan apa yang harus dia terima jika menolak tawaran sebagus itu. Hoseok juga lebih suka Namjoon mengajar di kampus ketimbang di akademi. Namjoon dan otak cerdasnya akan sia-sia jika dipakai oleh akademi ataupun menjadi penyidik.

"Berangkatlah sekarang, atau kau akan benar-benar terlambat."

Hoseok menggerung tidak setuju, tapi dia tetap melihat jam tangannya. "Kau ada kelas pagi?" Tanya Hoseok setelah mengetahui bahwa jika dia tidak berangkat dalam dua puluh menit kedepan, maka dia akan benar-benar terlambat. Namjoon menggeleng sambil menguap, "tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat, bersiap-siap untuk kembali tidur.

"Bagus." Hoseok menyingkap selimut lalu duduk di atas perut Namjoon dan membuka kausnya sendiri. Namjoon tergelak, tapi tidak berniat menghentikan Hoseok karena dia juga menginginkan ini. "Matthew bisa marah nanti jika salah satu ketua tim di divisinya terlambat masuk."

"Peduli apa," sahut Hoseok santai sambil meloloskan celana tidur Namjoon. "Dia tidak akan memecatku."

Hoseok baru sampai di markas setelah mengantarkan Namjoon ke Georgetown, kampus tempat Namjoon mengajar Biopsikologi. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini untuk mengantar Namjoon ke kampus. Namjoon tidak menyetir, _tidak lagi_. Jadi setiap Namjoon memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan Hoseok, Hoseok pasti akan menjadi supir pribadi Namjoon. Lagi pula Georgetown dan Quantico tidak begitu jauh, jadi Hoseok sama sekali tidak direpotkan. Paling yang membuatnya kerepotan adalah ciuman mereka yang terlalu lama hingga kadang berubah menjadi make out yang intens, membuat salah satu diantara mereka harus terlambat beberapa menit.

Namun kali ini, Hoseok tidak terlambat beberapa menit. Dia terlambat beberapa jam, mengingat mereka kembali melakukannya saat hendak membersihkan diri. Untungnya tidak banyak yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini. Kasus mutilasi yang sempat membuat dia dan timnya kerepotan sudah selesai kemarin, pelakunya adalah seorang asisten dokter bedah, tidak heran jika saat Hoseok periksa, mayat-mayat itu memiliki potongan yang sangat rapi. Mayat-mayat yang sempat ditahan untuk diperiksa juga sudah dikembalikan ke pihak keluarga sehingga saat ini Hoseok hanya perlu mengerjakan laporan untuk Matthew dan dewan agung.

Jari Hoseok yang sedang mengetik laporan terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar karena sebuah pesan masuk. ' _At my office. Now.'_ Hoseok hanya menggeleng ketika melihat pesan singkat dari bosnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hoseok mematikan komputernya, terpaksa harus menunda pekerjaannya karena bosnya memanggil.

"Ada apa?" Hoseok langsung masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Matthew. Dia dan lai-laki paruh baya itu sudah melupakan formalitas sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu sehingga Hoseok tidak perlu menunggu dipersilakan Matthew untuk duduk.

"Aku akan pensiun beberapa tahun kedepan." Matthew membuka obrolan mereka dengan membahas hal yang paling Hoseok hindari. "Seseorang harus menggantikan tempatku. Kepala divisi _behavioral science analysis_ tidak bisa sembarangan orang. _You know what I mean."_

Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya, sudah kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini Matthew membahas hal yang sama. "Menjadi ketua tim investigasi dan forensik juga tidak bisa sembarangan orang, Matt."

"Oh tentu," Matthew mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Hoseok. "Butuh mental yang kuat dan sehat agar bisa mendapatkan posisimu saat ini. Kurasa Miss Catrice cocok. Dia sudah berada di timmu selama lima tahun 'kan?"

"Kurasa Brandon cocok menggantikanmu, Matt. Dia tua dan punya banyak pengalaman. Sama sepertimu."

Matthew tergelak, " _I take that as compliment, Kiddo._ " Sahutnya. "Pikirkanlah, Hoseok. Ini baik untukmu dan Namjoon."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka jika Matthew membawa Namjoon dalam permasalahan yang jauh berbeda. "Menjadi _aku_ saja, membuatku jarang bertemu dengannya di rumah. Apalagi menjadi dirimu? _Thanks, but no, thanks._ Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kami tidak kekurangan apapun." Hoseok tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan Matthew tanpa menunggu laki-laki tua itu mengeluarkan suara.

Saat Hoseok kembali ke ruangannya, ada post-it yang tertempel pada layar komputernya. Hoseok mencabut post-it itu, meletakkannya begitu saja di meja lalu duduk di kursinya. Catrice sudah mengerjakan laporan sehingga dia tidak perlu membuatnya lagi. Hoseok menghela napasnya, Matthew benar, Catrice cocok untuk posisi yang dimiliki Hoseok saat ini, namun masalahnya adalah; Hoseok tidak cocok untuk posisi yang dimiliki oleh Matthew.

Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sangat jauh dari Namjoon, saat Hoseok pulang Namjoon sudah tidur dan ketika dia bangun Namjoon sudah pergi ke kampus. Baru kemarin mereka bisa makan malam bersama dan baru hari ini Hoseok bisa kembali ke rutinitasnya mengantar dan menjemput Namjoon setelah hampir sebulan tidak. Tidak terbayang oleh Hoseok kalau dia harus menjadi kepala divisi, dia pasti akan berkali-kali lipat lebih sibuk karena ketua divisi harus ikut dalam sidang, mengingat FBI juga merupakan badan hukum. Tanpa Hoseok sadari, pikirannya melayang ke delapan tahun lalu, ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Namjoon.

 **cyberpanda_**

 **.**

Hoseok bertemu dengan Namjoon saat dia belum genap enam bulan menjabat sebagai ketua tim investigasi dan forensik di bawah divisi behavioral science analysis. Saat itu dia sedang sibuk memeriksa organ dalam beberapa mayat yang ditemukan di waduk yang ada di Rockville sehingga dia menolak ketika Matthew memintanya untuk ke ruangannya saat itu juga. Namun Hoseok tidak bisa membantah ketika Matthew sendiri yang mendatanginya di lab.

"Dia terjebak diantara asperger dan autis, asosial dan anti-sosial, sosiopat dan psikopat. Dia sangat unik. Mengajar di akademi setelah diminta langsung oleh dewan agung. Dia mengajar untuk kelas Biopsikologi di akademi dan sebelumnya dia dosen di Michigan State dengan jurusan yang sama."

Hoseok menenggak kopi yang dibawakan oleh Matthew, pakaian dokternya sudah berganti dengan pakaian biasa. "Kenapa dewan agung meminta _problematic man_ untuk mengajar? Kekurangan sumber daya manusia atau bagaimana?" Tanya Hoseok sarkastik. Pikirannya tidak sampai, bagaimana bisa dewan agung merekrut orang yang tidak stabil untuk mengajar calon-calon agen FBI yang dituntut untuk selalu stabil? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Sudah kubilang dia unik. Tidak ada yang salah dengan _amygdala_ nya, Susan yang memberikannya tes saat itu."

Susan adalah psikiater senior FBI, dan jika Susan sudah mengatakan seperti itu, maka Hoseok tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Mulai besok dia akan menjadi agen lapangan juga. Tidak ada lencana sebab dia hanya representasiku sebagai ketua divisi. _Special investigator._ "

Hoseok mengangguk paham, tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana jika orang itu harus berada di timnya. Biarlah, jika ada yang salah, Matthewlah yang akan disalahkan, bukan dirinya.

"Dia akan berada di bawah pengawasanmu." Tambah Matthew lagi. Hoseok hampir saja menumpahkan kopi panas yang ada di cangkirnya ketika mendengar kalimat Matthew.

 _"The hell?_ Yang benar saja Matt. Aku tidak mau menambah pekerjaan, pekerjaanku sudah banyak. Suruh orang lain saja." Hoseok sungguh tidak ingin menambah pekerjaannya lagi, menjadi ketua tim di divisi paling sibuk sudah membuatnya kerepotan. "Aku juga tidak punya bakat untuk itu Matt. Kau ingat bagaimana Joan 'kan?"

Matthew tertawa cukup keras, tentu dia ingat bagaimana agen yang baru saja lulus dari akademi itu malah jatuh cinta pada Hoseok dan menangis lalu minta pindah divisi begitu Hoseok menolaknya. Menggelikan jika harus mengingat Matthew juga yang saat itu meminta Hoseok mengawasi Joan. Hoseok begitu ramah dan mudah tersenyum, banyak yang salah sangka, bukan hanya Joan. Tapi hanya Joan yang berani mengatakan perasaannya terang-terangan pada Hoseok, saat sedang di TKP pula. Peristiwa selucu itu mana mungkin Matthew lupakan.

"Aku memintamu bukan karena kau ketua tim investigasi atau apa," ujar Matthew. " _He is Korean_. Kurasa akan lebih nyaman kalau kau yang mengawasinya langsung."

Hoseok kembali menenggak kopinya, tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi mengelak.

Hal pertama yang disadari oleh Hoseok ketika bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon di ruangan Matthew adalah; auranya yang begitu intimidatif dan menjaga jarak. Meski Hoseok juga menyadari bahwa Namjoon bukan orang yang sulit diajak bekerja sama.

Ketika mereka sampai di TKP, Hoseok tercengang bagaimana Namjoon menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi pada Matthew hanya dengan melihat bekas tusukan pada mayat dan bukti-bukti fisik yang tertinggal di TKP, seolah-olah Namjoon melihat langsung kejadian itu, seolah-olah Namjoonlah yang melakukannya. Saat itu Hoseok masih skeptis, sebab apa yang dikatakan Namjoon tidak memiliki dasar, hanya melihat di TKP tanpa memikirkan data-data yang didapatkan setelah forensik. Namun begitu hasil forensik keluar, Hoseok hanya mampu menelan ludahnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon benar. Tidak heran kenapa Matthew ingin Namjoon yang notabenenya tidak lulus untuk menjadi agen FBI, dijadikan sebagai representasi ketua divisi. Pengamatan Namjoon sangat tajam, dia mampu menilai lebih cepat daripada Hoseok dan tim investigasinya.

Karena sifatnya, tentu saja banyak orang-orang di tim Hoseok yang protes. Kebanyakan adalah tim investigasi ketimbang tim forensik. Mereka merasa bahwa Namjoon memiliki wewenang lebih daripada mereka di TKP, padahal Namjoon bukanlah agen resmi. Hoseok tentu tidak setuju. Kehadiran Namjoon malah membantu. Dengan analisis cepat Namjoon, Hoseok hanya perlu memeriksa atau membedah bagian yang penting saja, padahal sebelumnya dia selalu melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Dengan adanya Namjoon pekerjaannya jadi lebih cepat, ringkas, dan juga tepat.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil yang merengek. Kalian baru boleh protes kalau kalian sudah sebanding dengannya. Itupun kalau kalian bisa." Hoseok berujar dengan santai sambil kembali menjahit perut mayat yang baru saja di bedah olehnya untuk memeriksa bagian hati, Namjoon bilang kemungkinan besar mayat ini memiliki riwayat kanker hati, dan Namjoon benar. "Kalian iri. That's all." Ujar Hoseok lagi ketika jahitannya selesai. Hoseok membukanya lalu memanggil salah satu anak forensik untuk membantunya memasukkan kembali mayat yang selesai dia periksa ke dalam lemari pendingin, lalu membuka semua balutan dokternya. "Nah sekarang jika kalian ingin berguna, katakan pada Matthew laporan tentang mayat ini. Tanyakan pada Greg untuk dokumen resmi." Hoseok menepuk pundak agen yang paling vokal tentang Namjoon tadi lalu tersenyum sebelum keluar dari lab.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kelas yang masih berlangsung, tapi tidak mendapati Namjoon di sana. Hoseok tidak mengetahui jadwal kelas Namjoon dan juga tidak punya kontak Namjoon. Dia kemudian pergi ke ruang arsip, siapa tahu Namjoon ada di sana untuk mempelajari kasus-kasus yang sudah selesai, tapi begitu dia ada di sana hanya ada penjaga dan mahasiswa akademi yang membaca arsip. Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat latihan menembak, jika Namjoon tidak ada di sana, maka Hoseok akan mengatakan hasil forensik yang baru saja dia selesaikan besok saja. Dan Hoseok beruntung, Namjoon sedang di sana, menembaki papan target.

Hoseok memakai pelindung telinga dan mata, berdiri di belakang Namjoon untuk memperhatikan. Tubuh laki-laki itu kaku sekali. Tidak heran kalau tembakannya banyak yang meleset.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menekan tombol agar papan tembaknya mendekat. Laki-laki itu mendesah, hanya tiga dari dari dua belas peluru yang berhasil mengenai target.

"Kurasa mahir menembak tidak ada dalam persyaratan untuk menjadi dosen di akademi."

"Ha-ha." Namjoon tertawa sarkastik. Dia kembali memasang papan target yang baru lalu menekan tombol kendali agar papan target itu kembali menjauh. Hoseok hanya memperhatikan dari belakang, kembali memasang pelindung telinga yang sempat dia buka tadi, memperhatikan bagaimana Namjoon menembakkan lima peluru dan semuanya gagal.

"Kau kekar." Hoseok semakin mendekat ke arah Namjoon sehingga dia benar-benar berdiri di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. "Aku pernah jadi detektif di badan swasta, turun ke lapangan." Respon Namjoon. Dia tidak protes ketika merasakan panas tubuh Hoseok dari punggungnya. Hoseok bergumam kecil, dia baru tahu hal itu. Pantas saja Matthew menginginkan Namjoon untuk ikut turun ke lapangan.

Namjoon hampir tersentak ketika merasakan kaki Hoseok membuka kakinya hingga selebar bahu lalu menurunkan tangannya kemudian memijat pundaknya. " _Relax and try again_." Bisik Hoseok tepat di telinga Namjoon. Namjoon memilih tidak menjawabnya, tubuhnya merinding karena Hoseok memijat pundaknya yang kaku dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Lalu Namjoon melepaskan tujuh tembakan, tubuhnya lebih ringan dan posturnya lebih pasti setelah apa yang di lakukan oleh Hoseok tadi.

 _"Better, right?"_ Hoseok tersenyum ketika melihat papan target, begitu pula dengan Namjoon. " _Thanks_." Balas namjoon singkat. "Kau kemari hanya untuk membenarkan posisiku?"

Hoseok menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Kau benar, mayatnya kanker hati. _How did you know that?"_

"Ada luka bakar di punggung tangannya, itu bukan terbakar karena api tapi luka karena cairan kemo yang keras. Tidak ada bekas jahitan di payudara atapun perut bagian bawahnya, jadi kurasa itu kanker hati." Jelas Namjoon sambil melepas semua peralatan menembaknya dan memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke dalam tas ransel karena Namjoon tidak pernah mau menyimpan pistol ke dalam sabuknya.

" _You feel uncomfortable with eye contact, are you?"_ Hoseok baru menyadarinya setelah beberapa kali bertemu Namjoon di TKP, laki-laki itu selalu mencari cara untuk tidak menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

" _Eyes are distractions. You see too much, but you don't understand enough. So yeah, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible."_

Hoseok hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian terbesit untuk bertanya sesuatu. "Kenapa kau berhenti menjadi detektif?" Gerakan Namjoon terhenti, Hoseok bisa melihat bahwa postur tubuh Namjoon kembali tegang. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau itu sensitif." Lanjut Hoseok cepat. Dia tidak mau merusak suasana nyaman bersama Namjoon yang sudah dibangunnya menjadi berantakan.

Namjoon menggeleng, dia menyandang ranselnya dan keluar dari tempat itu bersama Hoseok. "Aku bukan keluar, tapi dikeluarkan." Jawabnya santai, berjalan bersama Hoseok di lorong menuju gedung utama markas. "Keadaanku tidak stabil saat itu. Aku terjebak di antara asperger dan autis, dan ketika kambuh, akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku."

"Jadi akan ada sewaktu-waktu kau kembali menjadi tidak stabil?" Tanya Hoseok hati-hati.

"Mungkin. Saat itu terjadi kuharap ada kau yang bisa menghentikanku." Namjoon mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan datar, dan itu membuat Hoseok sedikit was-was. "Atau Matthew juga boleh." Tambah Namjoon untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hoseok hanya terkekeh kecil. Dia mengikuti Namjoon menuju kantin yang ada di lantai satu markas, ikut memesan kopi dan burger seperti Namjoon untuk makan siang yang terlambat. "Sudah coba terapi pada psikiater secara berkala?" Tanya Hoseok lagi ketika mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan siang.

Namjoon mengangguk, dia memang sudah mencoba terapi dengan banyak psikiater berbeda. Mulai dari yang terikat dengan rumah sakit jiwa atau yang membuka praktik sendiri, dari yang puluhan dollar per sesi terapi sampai ribuan dollar, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. " _Therapy doesn't work on me. I know every single of their tricks and tests."_

Hoseok kembali tergelak, rasanya hari ini dia banyak sekali tertawa. " _Pretend to not know it then."_

Namjoon hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Hoseok merasa bahwa Namjoon tidak lagi seintimidatif saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Mulai hari itu, entah kenapa ada ikatan tidak kasatmata di antara mereka berdua. Mereka jadi sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di luar masalah pekerjaan. Mulai dari makan siang bersama di luar, makan malam bersama di restorn cepat saji lalu meningkat hingga Hoseok mengajak Namjoon untuk makan malam bersama di restoran yang membutuhkan reservasi sebulan sebelumnya. Hoseokpun mulai terbuka pada Namjoon, mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir menjadi agen FBI.

Hoseok menceritakan bahwa dirinya diusir dari rumah tepat setelah hari kelulusannya dari sekolah menengah karena dia mengaku pada keluarganya bahwa dia adalah seorang homoseksual, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun sejak peristiwa itu, Hoseok masih mengingat bagaimana tamparan keras ayahnya di pipinya. Untungnya sebelum kelulusan, Hoseok sudah diterima di Universitas Baltimore, dengan beasiswa penuh dan uang saku sehingga dia tidak masalah jika harus dicoret dari daftar keluarga sekalipun.

Semesta pun tampaknya mendukung, Hoseok mudah sekali mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk menambah penghasilannya. Setelah Hoseok lulus dan mendapatkan sertifikat sebagai ahli forensik, Hoseok iseng mendaftarkan diri di akademi FBI, semata-mata karena dia ingin tetap mendapatkan uang sebab menjadi mahasiswa di akademi FBI mendapatkan bayaran yang bagus. Tentu Hoseok tidak mengharapkan banyak, ratusan ribu yang mendaftar, hanya puluhan yang dapat diterima setiap tahunnya, oleh sebab itu Hoseok tetap melamar ke setiap rumah sakit dan badan kepolisian yang ada di Baltimore agar dia tidak menganggur setelah lulus. Dan lagi-lagi semesta berpihak pada Hoseok. Dia diterima di akademi, lebih dari itu, dia bisa mengikuti kelas dengan baik sehingga dua puluh dua minggu masa kuliah terasa singkat. Tanpa Hoseok sadari, tahu-tahu dia sudah menjadi agen dan dalam sekejap mata, dia diangkat menjadi ketua tim investigasi dan forensik.

Selama Hoseok menceritakan masa lalunya, Namjoon hanya mendengarkan, tidak pernah terbesit untuk memotong. Senyumannya ketika Hoseok mengakhiri cerita sungguh membuat Hoseok tidak bisa berpikir jernih hingga tanpa Hoseok sadari, dia menarik kerah Namjoon dan mendempetkan bibir mereka. Sejak lama Hoseok selalu penasaran, bagaimana rasa bibir yang selalu mengucapkan analisis-analisis di luar dugaan ini, dan rasanya membuat Hoseok merinding. Bibir Namjoon terasa dingin dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan.

Namjoon yang pertama kali menjauhkan diri dari ciuman itu. "Aku masih belum stabil untuk sebuah hubungan dengan komitmen," katanya dengan suara parau. Namjoon menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hoseok, bertukar pandangan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Hoseok hanya tersenyum kecil, kembali mengecup bibir Namjoon, "tidak apa." Jawabnya di sela-sela kecupan ringannya. "Aku bisa menunggu. Setelah ini ikuti terapi yang diberikan oleh Susan dengan sungguh-sungguh, _kay?_ " Namjoon mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, masih menikmati sisa-sisa ciuman Hoseok di atas bibirnya. Dalam hati bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa setelah ini dia akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui setiap tes ataupun trik yang diberikan oleh Susan padanya. Dia ingin terapi kali ini berhasil agar dia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan komitmen bersama Hoseok.

Setelahnya, Namjoon rutin mengikuti sesi terapi di rumah Susan. Mengikuti semua apa yang dianjurkan oleh Susan, mulai mengurangi dosis aspirin yang biasa dia gunakan jika sakit kepala menyerang, juga mulai bisa membuka diri pada orang lain selain Hoseok dan Matthew. Namjoon menunjukkan perkembangan diri yang baik, membuat Hoseok yakin bahwa Namjoon memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin mereka bisa bersama sehingga penantian Hoseok tidak sia-sia. Mereka berdua sama-sama berjuang agar mereka bisa bersama.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar hingga gangguan pada Namjoon terjadi. Susan yang menyadarinya pertama kali. Susan mulai sadar kalau Namjoon mulai tidak stabil ketika melakukan beberapa rangkaian tes pada Namjoon, dan tes itu memberikan hasil bahwa Namjoon kehilangan sense akan waktu. Bukan hanya jam, tapi juga hari dan tanggal. Susan sudah meminta Namjoon untuk rehat sebentar dari pekerjaannya; dosen dan _special investigator._ Namun Namjoon menolak, berdalih bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan lagi saat ini ada kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sedang ditangani oleh FBI, Namjoon tidak mungkin mengajukan cuti begitu saja. Psikiater paruh baya itupun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, walaupun sedikit khawatir, tapi Susan tetap mempersilkan Namjoon untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini Matthew dan Hoseok harus benar-benar mengawasinya.

Keadaan Namjoon yang tidak stabil namun tetap memiliki aktivitas yang sama di TKP membuatnya seperti bom waktu berjalan, bukan hanya bagi dirinya, tapi juga bagi Hoseok dan keseluruhan tim. Namjoon mudah marah karena hal sepele. Marah karena tim investigasi tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari TKP dan membuatnya tidak bisa memvisualisasikan reka adegan dalam kepalanya, marah karena tim forensik lama sekali memberikan hasil laporan padanya, marah karena Matthew tidak sependapat dengannya, dan marah karena Hoseok tidak berada dipihaknya ketika semua itu terjadi. Setiap kali Namjoon marah, rasanya Namjoon akan semakin dekat dengan ledakan sebenarnya.

 _Ledakan_ itu benar-benar terjadi. Saat itu FBI kembali mendapatkan korban pembunuhan berantai, korban mati karena tusukan berkali-kali di tubuh dan tembakan di kepala. Namjoon mengira dia melakukan reka adegan melalu visualisasi di kepalanya, hal yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali berada di TKP. Tapi ternyata tidak. Namjoon melakukan itu semua di luar kepalanya. Ketika semua tim investigasi keluar, Namjoon mulai memvisualisasikan bagaimana korban terbunuh, dia menusuk korban berkali-kali, mengontaminasi TKP tanpa Namjoon sadari. Hoseok yang melihat kejadian itu ingin menghentikan Namjoon, tapi Namjoon bersikeras, merasa bahwa semua ini masih ada di kepalanya. Hari itu, entah kenapa, pistol Namjoon yang biasa tersimpan rapi di dalam ranselnya sekarang ada di sabuknya. Ketika Namjoon bersiap menembakkan peluru ke kepala korban, Hoseok langsung mengeluarkan pistol miliknya, menembak Namjoon tepat di bahu hingga Namjoon tak sadarkan diri, terjatuh menimpa tubuh mayat yang sudah dingin. Hoseok terkejut luar biasa, namun bukan karena dia bisa berpikir jernih dikeadaan segenting ini, tapi terkejut karena dia bisa menembaki orang yang dicintainya.

Mengontaminasi TKP adalah tindak kejahatan, dan memperkerjakan orang yang tidak stabil di TKP adalah sebuah dosa. Dewan agung memutuskan untuk memberikan surat peringatan pada Matthew, dan surat pemecatan pada Namjoon untuk dia pekerjaannya. Namjoon bukan hanya dikeluarkan dari FBI tapi juga dikeluarkan dari akademi.

Permintaan maaf yang diucapkan Namjoon sambil mengemis seperti orang sekarat pada Hoseok yang baru mengunjunginya ketika sadar membuat Hoseok tidak sampai hati. Padahal Hoseok yang awalnya menginginkan hubungan ini, tapi saat ini Namjoonlah yang benar-benar berusaha agar mereka berhasil.

"Kumohon-kumohon-kumohon-kumohon. Biarkan aku mencoba sekali lagi. _I'm gonna make it this time_."

Hoseok tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakan tidak.

Untuk itu, Hoseok menyewa sebuah rumah kecil di Grafton untuk Namjoon, mencarikan Namjoon psikiater terbaik yang tidak bekerjasama dengan FBI. Namjoon butuh tempat dan suasana yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan FBI agar kali ini berhasil. Walaupun belum ada tanda-tanda perubahan setelah beberapa bulan terapi, Hoseok tetap optimis.

Hoseok rela menempuh jauhnya jarak dari Quantico ke Grafton hanya untuk bertemu Namjoon. Keberadaan Namjoon mampu menghilangkan letihnya. Perjalanan tiga setengah jam terbayar ketika dia selalu mendapati Namjoon yang sedang membaca atau sekedar duduk di teras rumah lalu tersenyum karena kedatangannya. Hoseok selalu menceritakan kasus-kasus pada Namjoon selagi dia memasak makan malam, dan Namjoon akan mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberikan pendapat dan tentunya pendapat Namjoon sangat membantu, rasanya seperti Namjoon tidak penah sakit. Tapi kemudian Hoseok sadar, hal itu malah mengingatkannya bahwa Namjoon memang tidak stabil. Kemarin Namjoon sakit, dan hari ini Namjoon seperti orang yang sangat sehat.

Sering kali obrolan mereka berlanjut pada hal yang lebih intens. Hoseok tidak pernah absen untuk mencium Namjoon, beberapa dari ciumannya ditujukan untuk menyadarkan Namjoon bahwa Hoseok akan selalu ada untuknya, tapi beberapa yang lain adalah tanda bahwa Hoseok menginginkan lebih dari sekedar obrolan hangat. Hoseok selalu menjadi provokator, sengaja menyentuh Namjoon dimana-mana, saling menggesekan badan agar Namjoon mengerti bahwa dia menginginkan laki-laki itu. Dan Namjoon mengerti, dia pun juga menginginkan Hoseok sama besarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Namjoon tidak ingin menyakiti Hoseok, dia takut jika tiba-tiba sakitnya datang tiba-tiba dan itu akan mengacaukan segalanya. Maka dari itu Namjoon hanya bisa memberikan outercourse pada Hoseok, jika Namjoon merasa dirinya cukup baik, Namjoon tidak akan segan-segan memberikan fellatio hingga Hoseok sendiri yang memintanya untuk berhenti karena sudah terlalu lelah dan kehabisan tenaga merasakan mulut Namjoon di bawah sana. Namun jika terapinya hari itu buruk, Namjoon hanya bisa memberikan petting, dengan atau tanpa celana.

Hoseok bahagia. Memiliki kesempatan untuk tinggal di sisi Namjoon, memeluk laki-laki itu dikala pekerjaan mencekiknya, makan malam bersama, dan mengobrol bersama mampu membuat semangat Hoseok kembali pulih. Bersama Namjoon membuat Hoseok merasa seperti pulang ke rumah. Namjoon adalah rumahnya. Namjoon begitu membuat Hoseok merasa dicintai hingga Hoseok tidak mampu lagi membayangkan jika Namjoon memutuskan untuk menyerah atas terapinya, juga atas hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas.

Hingga hari itu terjadi. Hoseok sengaja pulang lebih awal karena ingin sampai di Grafton lebih awal pula. Dia ingin membuat kue sebab hari ini adalah ulangtahunnya. Hoseok bisa saja membelinya – kue buatan toko lebih enak, anyway – tapi Hoseok adalah pecinta romansa picisan, membayangkan dirinya membuat kue dan Namjoon memperhatikannya dalam diam membuat wajah Hoseok menghangat.

Ketika sampai, Hoseok membuka pintu rumah dengan bahagia, berharap disambut dengan senyuman Namjoon yang menyenangkan, namun apa yang dilihatnya malah seperti mimpi buruk. Hoseok tidak ingat bagaimana semua barang belanjaannya terjatuh mengenaskan di lantai, tapi ketika dia sadar, dia sudah melempar pisau buah di tangan Namjoon dan menangkap tubuh Namjoon agar tidak langsung terjatuh ke lantai karena kehabisan darah.

 _Namjoon mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau buah._

Setelah melakukan pertolongan pertama, Hoseok langsung membawa Namjoon ke rumah sakit. Menyetir seperti orang gila, tidak peduli jika nanti polisi menilangnya. Masa bodoh, dia bisa membayar uang dendanya. Hoseok bersyukur karena Namjoon bisa langsung masuk ruang operasi untuk kembali menyambung syaraf dan tendonnya yang terputus, namun Hoseok benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir jernih selama empat jam masa durasi operasi.

"Kukira itu mimpi," ujar Namjoon begitu dia tersadar dari biusnya keesokan hari dan mendapati Hoseok dengan wajah berantakan menatapnya penuh kecemasan. Hoseok hanya bisa menangis, menangis sesegukan, keras sekali hingga merasa tenggorokannya sakit. Ini pertama kalinya Hoseok menangis seanarkis ini setelah belasan tahun tidak. "Tidak sakit sama sekali, makanya aku yakin itu mimpi." Lanjut Namjoon. Hoseok hanya bisa menangis, meletakkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon sambil membisikkan 'jangan tinggalkan aku' berkali-kali.

Namjoon membiarkan Hoseok menangis hingga suara tangisan itu berubah menjadi segukan menyedihkan. "Hoseok, tatap aku." Pintanya. Hoseok baru melakukan permintaan Namjoon setelah berhasil menguasai diri walaupun beberapa segukan masih lolos dari mulunya. Mata mereka bertemu, di mata Namjoon, Hoseok menemukan sebuah keteguhan dan keyakinan. Mereka berbicara tanpa suara, air mata Hoseok kembali menetes, namun dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Namjoon tanpa perlu untaian kata. Mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Makanya, selama Namjoon masih harus menginap di rumah sakit, Hoseok kembali mencarikan rumah untuk Namjoon. Hoseok memilih menyewa rumah sederhana di Maryland dan kembali mencari psikiater di sana. Hoseok tidak berharap banyak dari terapi kali ini. Jika gagal, mereka bisa pindah dan mencobanya dari awal lagi, meski nantinya Namjoon akan hancur berkeping-keping, Hoseok hanya perlu kembali menyatukannya, bahkan jika Namjoon memutuskan menyerah sekalipun, Hoseok hanya perlu bertahan di samping Namjoon. Sesederhana itu.

Karena jarak Maryland yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Quantico, Hoseok bisa mengunjungi Namjoon setiap hari. Hoseok tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak jelas dan tidak berdasar, tapi Hoseok bisa merasakan bahwa setelah pindah ke Maryland, hubungan mereka semakin menghangat. Hoseok tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti Namjoon benar-benar hangat, terasa jauh lebih baik dari pada saat masih di Grafton.

Ternyata terapi Namjoon berjalan dengan baik tanpa sepengetahuan Hoseok. Namjoon sendiri yang memintanya agar psikiaternya merahasiakan hal ini pada Hoseok jika Hoseok bertanya. Walaupun Hoseok mendapatkan laporan perkembangan Namjoon, Hoseok tidak mengetahui detilnya. Bahkan Hoseok tidak tahu bahwa terapi Namjoon sudah berakhir.

Namjoon harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada psikiaternya karena beliaulah yang membantu Namjoon dalam banyak hal. Setelah sesi terapi Namjoon resmi berakhir dan Namjoon dinyatakan sembuh total, Namjoon meminta bantuan psikiaternya untuk menjual dua unit penthousenya di Washington beserta dengan mobil dan seluruh koleksi jam tangannya. Uang yang Namjoon dapatkan dari hasil penjualan aset-asetnya berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak daripada yang dia perkirakan karena psikiaternya bertemu dengan agen jual-beli yang tepat. Dengan uang yang dia miliki, Namjoon mengganti semua uang yang telah Hoseok keluarkan untuknya. Mulai dari uang sewa rumahnya di Grafton, biaya terapinya di sana, biaya operasinya, uang sewa rumahnya di Maryland serta biaya terapi terakhirnya, Namjoon tersedak ketika mendapati uang yang harus dikeluarkan Hoseok untuknya ternyata sebanyak ini. Namjoon diam-diam mengirimkannya ke rekening Hoseok, dia tahu betul bahwa Hoseok bukan tipikal orang yang sering mengecek rekening, sehingga akan ada kemungkinan bahwa Hoseok tidak akan menyadari bahwa dia mengganti semua uang Hoseok, setidaknya sebelum hal yang paling diinginkannya terjadi; membeli rumah untuk mereka berdua.

Jauh sebelum semua ini terjadi, saat dia masih menjadi special investigator untuk FBI, Namjoon ingat ketika Hoseok sedang tipsy karena meminum terlalu banyak wine, Hoseok mengatakan 'aku ingin punya rumah yang luas, bukan apartemen, tapi rumah. Rumah yang sejuk dengan halaman yang luas. Cukup luas untuk aku, anak-anakku serta anjing dan kucingku berlarian saling mengejar ketika cuaca sedang bagus', Namjoon ingin mengabulkan hal itu. Setelah cukup lama mencari, Namjoon menemukannya di Wolf Trap. Rumah yang persis diinginkan oleh Hoseok. Namjoon harus menelan ludahnya ketika harga rumah beserta tanah itu mencapai angka jutaan dollar, jauh lebih mahal ketimbang penthousenya dulu, uangnya habis, hanya menyisakan beberapa ratus dollar yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli perabotan baru.

Uang jutaan dollar yang dikeluarkan oleh Namjoon menjadi sangat pantas ketika dia mendapatkan Hoseok menangis bahagia sambil memeluknya saat mereka mengunjungi rumah itu. "Aku miskin sekarang, _please take care of me_." Ujar Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil. Wolf Trap adalah tempat yang sepi, kebanyakan penduduknya adalah pasangan lanjut usia yang memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan datang ke Wolf Trap untuk menghabiskan masa tua, tidak heran jika harga rumah di sini terlampau mahal untuk seukuran Namjoon yang sudah memiliki penghasilan tinggi sekalipun. Terlebih Namjoon memilih rumah yang memiliki halaman depan dan belakang yang luas, dekat dengan sungai.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk cepat, di kepalanya sudah terbayang bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Namjoon. Hari itu pula, Namjoon membuat hubungan mereka menjadi jelas dan berdasar. "Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli cincin emas asli, tapi aku harap ini cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku ingin bersamamu." Namjoon memasangkan cincin yang dia beli di toko aksesoris pinggir jalan di jari telunjuk Hoseok. Hoseok hanya bisa menatap cincin itu dengan mata berair, tidak mengangka bahwa Namjoon akan memasangkan cincin di jari telunjuknya, bukan di jari manisnya. "Tidak akan berkarat. _Stainless-steel_." Ujar Namjoon lagi dan Hoseok tertawa kecil, walaupun air matanya masih menetes.

Keesokan harinya, Hoseok mengambil cuti. Dia ingin mengatur isi rumah itu, Namjoon sudah bilang bahwa dia bisa mengisinya dengan apa saja. Selain karena uang Namjoon sudah tidak ada untuk menyewa jasa design interior, Hoseok merasa isi rumahnya merupakan sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan sendiri. Rumah itu sudah menjadi layak huni lima hari kemudian. Barang terakhir yang Hoseok beli datang bersamaan dengan barang-barangnya dari apartemennya yang lama. Hoseok resmi tinggal bersama Namjoon.

"Wow, suaranya sangat bagus. _Can't believe this secondhand stuff."_ Namjoon memainkan piano yang baru saja datang, memainkan lagu Love Sorrow karya Rachmaninoff, lagu kesukaan Hoseok. Bibir Hoseok tersenyum lebar entah karena lagu yang dimainkan oleh Namjoon atau karena dia merasa senang bisa melihat Namjoon bermain piano lagi.

"Aku juga beli biola. Kali ini yang baru, bukan bekas." Hoseok duduk di samping Namjoon, memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari Namjoon yang panjang memainkan lagu dengan begitu indah. "Bekaspun tidak masalah."

Hoseok tersenyum lagi, lalu menarik dagu Namjoon untuk menagih ciumannya hari itu. Namjoon tertawa kecil di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka, ciuman Hoseok begitu terburu-buru seolah Namjoon akan meninggalkannya. "Apa…, kita…, uhm – sudah bisa…, _you know…_ ," Hoseok malu setengah mampus, terlihat begitu needy seperti ini sangat bukan dirinya. Tapi dia bisa apa jika itu adalah Namjoon? Mengemis sekalipun Hoseok tidak masalah.

" _Sure_." Namjoon mengecup dahi Hoseok sekilas, "perlu kugendong?" tanyanya dengan tatapan jenaka. Hoseok bisa jalan sendiri, tapi dia ingin merasakan bagaimana jika dirinya diangkat oleh Namjoon. Ingin merasakan bagaimana kakinya melingkar di pinggang Namjoon agar tidak terjatuh.

Hoseok tidak pernah menjadi pihak penerima sebelumnya. Dia selalu menjadi pihak yang berkuasa di atas ranjang, membuat one night stand partnernya menangis atau merintih karena gerakannya yang tidak mengenal ampun. Namun bersama dengan Namjoon, Hoseok merasa bahwa memang di sana tempatnya, menerima Namjoon dan merespon apapun yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Bersama Namjoon, orgasme menjadi hal yang paling mudah, _effortless._

 **.**

 **cyberpanda_**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
